The Riddle Murders
by TheSnape2MyLily
Summary: My first Harry potter Story. Toms POV when murdering the Riddles. Please R&R :


**Hey everyone I'm Rina, and this is my first Harry Potter story. I've written other Fanfiction but I'm finally giving this one a shot lol. Anyway this is basically a one shot. Its Voldemorts point of view as he was killing the Riddles.**

* * *

The gate creaked softly as it swung open. He looked up at the large house his eyes full of hatred for the occupants. 15 years of bitterness and anger has built up for this moment. It was now or never. Slowly he walked up the little stone walkway tot he door. Through the window he would see a family, an older couple and their son sitting at the table enjoying dinner. Not noticing there was a stranger walking up the path, never thinking that their lives would be ending within just a few minutes time.

A flash of light and the door flew opened slamming hard against the wall causing the people at the table to jump. The 2 men stood up quickly the older of the 2 standing protectively in front of his wife. An evil smirk spread across the young boys face as they scared at him. 'what do you want?' 'Who are you?' 'How did you get in our house?' Their questions weren't important enough for him. They were worthless muggles, why should he have to answer to them. But He didn't need to answer even if he wanted to. Who he was had become perfectly clear to the younger man.

Tom Riddles son. The boy he had abandoned 15 years ago. The son he would have had with a woman he never loved. Never loved because of who she was and what she did. A witch casting a love spell to keep him, to make him love her as she loved him. But it didn't work as she planned and the man had walked out on her, leaving her pregnant and alone with a son she would never be able to know.

The young boy raised his wand and a flicker of fear showed in his fathers eyes. He was to be forced to watch his parents die in front of him before suffering the same fate. The older man tried to lunge at the boy, knock away the wand in his hand, not even knowing a little stick could be capable of causing damage but the hatred in his eyes was enough to make him want to protect his family no matter what. But in a flash of green light the man fell to the floor the look of fear still etched in his aged face. The woman screamed and before the younger man could step in front of her for protection there was another flash of green light and the woman fell out of her chair crumpled on the floor like her husband, Neither moving anymore.

The boy Smirked looking at the man who was now kneeling on the floor holding his mothers lifeless body screaming about how the boy was nothing more than a monster and a freak. A muggle? Calling him a freak? This made the boy laugh, an evil laugh that rang throughout the nearly empty house. This was the man who abandoned him and his mother just because she was different, how dare he call him the monster. But it didn't matter now, the boy had no sympathy towards anyone least of all his muggle filth father. This was it, not even the man begging for mercy could replace the 15 years the boy had spent in an orphanage because of him. Another flash of green light and the house was filled with his fathers screams followed by a hard thud as his fathers lifeless body lay on the ground at his feet. His eyes still wide in fear.

The boy stared at the 3 bodies laying around him and laughed again, this time a low yet still evil laugh. His job had been done, his filthy muggle side of his family all lay there dead. Their lives had been deemed worthless and were therefor taken from them as the boy felt they should be. And as he turned to leave the house and its inhabitants for someone to find the boy thought to himself how this would be one of the last moments anyone knew him by his muggle fathers name. From here on out the world would know him as Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**And thats it, sorry its a bit short but you can only stretch out a 10 minute event so far lol. Anyway please review and let me know what you thought hopefully this will give me ideas for more Harry Potter fiction.**


End file.
